1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and related management method, and more particularly, to a mobile communication system and related management method for effectively reducing a phone expense, and immediately and smoothly contacting a related user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the globalization concept unceasing development, more and more enterprises establish transnational organizations to reduce production cost, or provide customer transnational services. In this kind of enterprise, a way of contact with staffs is often a topic. For example, in FIG. 1, if a transnational enterprise has offices or factories in locations NT1 (such as United States) and NT2 (such as Germany), when a staff EP1 in the location NT1 brings a mobile phone MB (which has a subscriber identity model card SIM1 corresponding to a phone number NB1) to the location NT2, there are many situations if a staff EP2 in location NT1 wants to contact with the staff EP1.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a tree diagram 20 for illustrating different situations of the staff EP2 contacting with the staff EP1 in FIG. 1. The tree diagram 20 is started with Step 200, and has five branches BR1˜BR5 which means five possible results. Step 200 can be divided into three situations when the staff EP2 wants to contact with the staff EP1. The first situation is corresponding to the branch BR1, which includes the following steps:
Step A: The subscriber identity model card SIM1 can roam in the location NT2, and the staff EP1 already installs the subscriber identity model card SIM1 in the mobile phone MB.
Step A1: The staff EP2 dials or sends a message to the phone number NB1.
Step A2: The staff EP1 and staff EP2 both need to pay an international roaming expense.
The second situation is corresponding to the branches BR2˜BR4, which includes the following steps:
Step B: The staff EP1 purchases a subscriber identity model card SIM2 which is corresponding to a phone number NB2 from a mobile phone company in the location NT2.
Step B1: The staff EP1 installs the subscriber identity model card SIM2 in the mobile phone MB.
(Blow is the Branch BR2 and BR3)
Step B2_1: The staff EP1 tells the staff EP2 the phone number NB2.
Step B3_1: The staff EP2 dials or sends a message to the phone number NB2.
Step 4_1: The staff EP2 needs to pay an international roaming expense.
Step B3_2: The staff EP2 tries to dial or send a message to the phone number NB1, and dials or sends a message to the phone number NB2 again when the phone number NB1 is unable to be connected.
Step B4_2: The staff EP2 needs to pay an international roaming expense, and spends time dialing the phone number NB1.
(Blow is the Branch BR4)
Step B2_2: The staff EP1 does not tell the staff EP2 the phone number NB2
Step B3_3: The staff EP2 dials or sends a message to the phone number NB1.
Step B4_3: The staff EP2 can not contact with the staff EP1.
The third situation is corresponding to the branch BR5, which includes the following steps:
Step C: The subscriber identity model card SIM1 cannot roam in the location NT2, and the staff EP1 does not purchase the subscriber identity model card SIM2.
Step C1: The staff EP2 dials or send a message to the phone number NB1.
Step C2: The staff EP2 can not contact with the staff EP1.
As can be seen from above, when the staff EP1 travels to the location NT2, there is a situation that the staff EP2 cannot contact with the staff EP1 immediately because the staff EP2 cannot get the contact method of the staff EP1. In addition, although the staff EP2 can contact with the staff EP1 through international roaming, whether the staff EP1 uses the subscriber identity model card SIM2 or not, at least one staff needs to pay an extra international roaming expense, which causes phone expense increasing.